Al otro lado del pozo
by Onmyuji
Summary: Oneshot. InuKag. Inuyasha-centric. ¿Por qué Kagome no volvía? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente para ella? Basado en el capítulo final de Inuyasha, Anime y Manga.


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise_, a quienes les pertenecen los derechos originales de la serie. Yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes para escribir FanFictions como forma de entretenimiento, así que no me pagan por hacer esto. 

_Advertencia:_

_Esta es la continuación de mi FanFiction __"Across the Well". Este FanFiction, en particular, está centrado en el punto de vista de Inuyasha, en el final del manga. Por supuesto, viene incluída la insinuación del InuKag (que, como ya saben, conmigo no falla xD)_

_En fin. Sin más, os invito a leer._

**A****l otro lado del pozo**

**Oneshot Original e Inédito**

**p****or Hidari Kiyota**

Asegurándose de que nadie estaba espiándolo, se revolvió al borde del inmueble sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado cauteloso, pero después de pensarlo mucho, ni Rin, ni Sango o Miroku –mucho menos después de saber que la Taiji-Ya estaba preñada−, ni Shippou –que ni siquiera estaba en la región–... nadie podía espiarlo.

Fue su oportunidad perfecta para hundirse en su miseria, en su propia necesidad "_kono busu onna_" Escupió con ira contenida en la voz, directo hacia la roída y vieja construcción frente a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Casi creía sentir que había perdido la cuenta.

El aroma a bosque inundó sus sentidos... pero no había ningún aroma floral.

Ella no había vuelto.

Ella no regresaba.

"¡Espero que no regreses, perra! ¡Estamos todos muy bien sin ti! ¡_No te necesito_!" Bufó mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos.

Pero nadie respondió a su reclamo.

_Nadie lo haría._

Suspiró, inclinándose contra el borde del pozo honekui, aquel que conectaba dos eras distintas y que ahora no servía para nada más que su función original: depósito de cadáveres. Se asomó buscando alguna señal o indicio de vida de la miko del futuro.

Pero no había nada.

No había cambio. Todo seguía igual.

En un impulso, saltó a su interior.

La magia se había ido. Quizás para siempre.

Para... siempre...

Esas eran palabras fuertes. Cuando su hahahue murió, supo que sería _para siempre_. Cuando Kikyou desapareció de su vida al saldar su venganza, sabía que sería _para siempre_. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando derrotó a Naraku. Y cuando pidieron el deseo definitivo que purificó y destruyó a la Shikon no Tama. Kagome había vuelto a su mundo... ¿_Para siempre_? Eso era demasiado tiempo.

Aún recordaba su rostro aterrado mientras era consolada por los brazos de su ofukuro, llorando de alivio. Y de alguna forma la empatía llego a sus sentidos. Era normal que se preocuparan por ella en su época; ella tenía una familia que velara por ella. Y sería egoísta de su parte retenerla en el Sengoku jidai cuando ella tenía una vida en ese mundo.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba viajando entre los mundos de regreso a su época.

Habían pasado ya 127 días de eso.

Pero... pero... ¿y que había de ellos? ¡Kagome también tenía una familia en esta era! Y... y él...

"¡Llorona! ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Con tu hahahue! ¡Ahí donde jamás sabrás que Sango ya está preñada y que Kaede cree que tendrá dos cachorros! ¡Allá jamás podrás ver que Shippou se ha convertido en un kitsune más fuerte! ¡Donde no verás que Kouga se ha ido ablandando desde que lo despedimos! ¡Ahí donde _yo_ no pueda verte! ¡Keh! ¡¿Quién te necesita?"

_Él_. Él la necesita.

Quizás en otro tiempo, la imagen de Kikyou habría opacado la de la miko del futuro. Pero no era porque no la amara. Es que ese era su deber para con su encarnación. Ella lo sabía, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

O quizás Kagome se había quedado en su mundo creyendo que él amaba a Kikyou.

¡No! ¡Él no quería eso!

Embotado en una especie de epifanía, pateó la tierra y los viejos huesos roídos en el interior del pozo.

Ella tenía qué volver. Ella era su familia, su hogar. Ella era todo lo que tenía. ¿Por qué Kagome no volvía?

"¡Carajo! ¡Vuelve ya! ¡Te daré una paliza en cuanto vuelvas por hacerme esperar tanto!" Bramó, evidentemente molesto.

Una fuerte idea asaltó su cabeza en ese momento, la cual le causó una especie de terror similar al terror que se siente a la muerte. ¿Y si era ella la que no quería volver? Ella pertenecía a un mundo tan distinto. Menos arcaico, lleno de comodidades y lujos. Un mundo que tenía algo que el Sengoku Jidai no: seguridad. Sin youkais, guerras civiles o asesinos a sueldo.

Aquella terrible revelación fue seguida de un fuerte golpe: él era un simple hanyou. Y él no tenía nada más que ofrecerle a Kagome sino amor.

¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para ella?

Un fuerte escozor lastimó sus ojos con lágrimas, las cuales retuvo a la fuerza mientras con sus garras acariciaba la construcción de roca y madera.

No. Kagome iba a volver. Incluso si le tomaba toda la vida, algo en Inuyasha −no estaba muy seguro de qué− le decía que Kagome volvería. Y entonces él recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido.

"¡Tienes qué volver, Kagome! ¡Te necesito!" Exclamó, desesperado. La necesidad inherente de su voz por ella no era otra cosa sino amor. "¡Voy a esperarte! ¡El tiempo que sea necesario! Tú... tú eres mi familia" Declaró con la voz pastosa, llena de sentimientos encontrados por ella. "Te Amo... y ya no puedo vivir sin ti" Y apretó su mano en un puño mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas solitarias resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Incapaz de seguir ahí mucho más tiempo, saltó lejos del lugar y se echó a correr lejos, directo al Goshimboku. Si seguía más tiempo en ese lugar, se derrumbaría; pero se prometió en silencio que volvería ahí tanto como fuera necesario hasta que Kagome volviera.

En la reciente soledad de aquel claro en el bosque, al final del fondo del pozo se vio el techo de la vieja caseta del Higurashi no Jinja.

_**¿Owari?**_

_... Of course it doesn't._

**PS.** Tarde, pero aquí estoy, con el punto de vista de Inuyasha. Les recomiendo también leer "Across the well", si no lo han leído :3 y pues al fin tengo la oportunidad de postear este FanFiction


End file.
